


Sleeping Warrior

by LittleSixx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don We Now Our Gay Apparel, Eventual Smut, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Issues, Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the lovely graphic novel project by emclainable, Aurora and Mulan journey to rescue Prince Philip's soul, and hope to bring him back to life in the process. Following that adventure, they find their way back to Storybrooke where their personal relationship rapidly evolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SW Graphic Novel Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26381) by Emclainable.tumblr.com. 



Mulan watched as Aurora's body readjusted to accomodate her heart. Aurora smiled at her. Mulan offered her hand and assisted the princess to a standing position. After walking out of the cavern, she looked around their desolate surroundings, wary of any magical creatures that might stumble across their path. She shook her head, recognizing the open, desert-like wasteland was not concealing danger.

"Philip!" She remembered suddenly. "We must go to him. We have to save him!" Aurora said. Mulan smiled. _Brave face, brave mind, broken heart_ she thought.

"Well, Princess, the first thing we need is information. We can journey--"

"There is no need to call me 'Princess.' My kingdom, my people have laid to waste." 

"You are Philip's princess. Therefore mine." Mulan said firmly. "As I was--" Aurora cut her off again. 

"Philip is gone, Mulan! My kingdom is gone. I am not--"

"I remain." Mulan said, an unfamiliar tenderness in her voice. Aurora flushed and looked down. 

"You spoke of a journey?" She asked softly, but the tenacity in Mulan's voice returned. 

"To rescue Philip's soul, we must find a way to get to the realm of the wraith. That knowledge, I believe, lies in the library at Alexandria." 

"How far?" Aurora asked. Mulan rested her hand on the dagger hanging at her side. 

"Princess, it should be three days' journey, but--" 

"But you worry." Aurora deadpanned. Mulan tore her gaze from Aurora's. 

"Philip entrusted you to me. If I lose you in an attempt to rescue him, it will devastate him. And me." Mulan sighed. "I will give my life for you, Princess, but there are mountains and fearsome beasts along the way. I cannot leave yout o journey alone.' Aurora lifted her cape and shuffled to Mulan. Taking the warrior's face in her hands, she said, 

"I will venture to the library regardless. But we can do this together. I know I may seem useless--"

"You are not useless." Mulan said, removing Aurora's hands. She noticed a contrast between Aurora's creamy skin and her own hilt-hardened palms. Aurora held onto her fingers. 

"I can do this. We can do this. We shall rescue Philip, Mulan. I am sure of it. I have faith you will protect me. So we should begin immediately." 

"Promise me one thing, Princess." Mulan said. 

"Anything." 

"If I die, when you get to the library, don't go to Philip. You go to Emma's realm. She will protect you if I cannot." 

"You're not going to die, Mulan." 

"Promise me, Princess." Aurora rolled her eyes. 

"I promise. Now lead me." 

*

Mulan was uneasy walking through the stillness which was once the Enchanted Forest. Aurora knew she would feel better fighting something. Simply fighting for Philip was not enough. Strange, because she knew Mulan cared for Philip as more than a fellow warrior. Envy boiled wihtin her. The venture suddenly seemed a poor idea. Aurora wanted to go to another realm with Mulan and spend-- _I'm envious of Philip._ Aurora realized she had stopped walking. 

Now ten feet behind Mulan, the warrior turned to look at her impatiently. Her eyes quickly filled with concern. 

"Are you alright, Princess?" Mulan asked. Aurora nodded hesitantly. "Okay, well there is a path up the mountain over there." She pointed to the base of the cliff in front of them. "Halfway up the peak, we should trek around to the other side and make our way down." 

Hours later, they were halfway up the mountain. Aurora's feet ached, her arches seemingly pulled in different directions, tightening with every step. The temperature quickly dropped and Aurora lamented she had another two days of this. She pulled her cape tightly around her, far behind Mulan. She tried to take another step, but her foot caught inside her cape. Aurora tumbled face-first into the path, throwing her arm in front of her eyes just as she landed. Mulan quickly turned and shouted, 

"Princess?!" No answer. Aurora was no longer standing on the path. She heard Mulan shout her name again. "Princess!" Quickly followed by a melodic hissing sound. 

"Sssss ... Hisssss ..." Aurora looke dup and immediately wished she had not. A large cobra snake stared at her with unblinking eyes.  _This is my end_ she thought. Her forehead rested against her arm again. The hisses ventured closer.  _Mulan will find Philip on her own. She will bring him back, I doubt not. They will have a great love._ _I will be happy for her_ Aurora thought.  _She deserves--_ the hissing stopped, followed quickly by a small thud. 

"Princess." Mulan said. Aurora looked up to see her sheath her sword. She knelt beside her princess and wrapped her arms around those slender shoulders.  _For warmth_ , Mulan insisted to herself. "It's time we make camp." Aurora shivered then nodded against Mulan's chest plate. 

The warrior took off her cape, and the cold rushed to her spine. She ground her teeth to hold back a shudder and wrapped Aurora inside. Easing her onto her feet, Mulan let Aurora lean against her. They walked a short distance to a small outcropping in the mountainside. Toward the back, Mulan sat Aurora down and ran to find tinder for a fire. She returned minutes later, arms full of small wood pieces, as she cursed her boots for their lack of traction. 

Mulan fixed some pieces into a pile and picked a fire starter from her satchel. She fed the flames for several minutes, contemplating the cobra.  _It's too dangerous for Princess_ she thought.  _We can't turn back. I must get her to Philip so she can love--_

"AAAAAAAH!" Aurora's shriek reverberated through the small cavern. Mulan turned, poised to pounce, but Aurora was still. Mulan, unmoving, watched her scream again. "Aaaaaeeeeh!" Aurora's breaths came in gasps as though she was choking. Mulan raced to her side and shook her. 

"Wake up! Wake up, Princess!" Mulan yelled. Aurora's eyes fluttered open. Mulan slipped her hands beneath Aurora's shoulders and pulled her up so Aurora's back was to her, and her back against the wall. 

"What happened?" Mulan asked. 

"Mulan?" Aurora asked, groggily. 

"Yes, Aurora." She answered gingerly. 

"Thank you for getting my heart back." Mulan kissed the top of Aurora's head. 

"Hook gave it back. He is a strange man." She observed. 

"But you put it back. You made sure it found its way back to me. And you're the only person I would have trusted to put it back." Aurora yawned. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Princess." Minutes went by, but Aurora did not sleep. She sat in Mulan's arms, dazed. "Was it the room of fire again?" She asked. Aurora nodded and snuggled against Mulan's chestplate. 

"Why don't you ever remove your armor?" She mumbled. 

"Because it guards my weaknesses." Mulan said, eyeing the fire. "Most of them." 

"I have no armor in that room." Aurora said, frightened. "I don't want to wait years for these nightmares to disappear. Like Snow did." 

"Snow's disappeared after time with her true love." Mulan said. "We'll get you to him, I promise." 

"I believe you." 

"Sleep, Princess. I'll be right here." Mulan whispered, eyeing the fire again. She fell asleep shortly after Aurora, and woke up shortly before.  _No screaming_ she thought. She smiled fondly at Aurora, whose head had moved to her lap. Then she frowned, thinking.  _Didn't Snow say true love helps nightmares? Maybe ..._ Aurora stirred.  _It's because we are searching for Philip's soul, of course. It's all for Philip--she loves Philip._

Mulan put out the fire she'd tended to several times the previous night. Aurora stood and made a disgusted face. 

"I need to bathe." She said. Mulan chuckled. 

"Let's get down the mountain first, Princess. We should be there before nightfall." Mulan adjusted her armor, readjusted, fastened her cape, then led Aurora into the frigid morning air. 

"It is very still." Aurora observed shortly before they rounded the mountain's side. Back in the warmer climate, Aurora was more at ease. Mulan, however, was alert and ready for any threat. She instructed Aurora to remain close to her backside so she could quickly act as a shield in any direction. The sleeping beauty was not keen on keeping up with Mulan's warrior pace. She rolled her eyes and tripped over Mulan's cape more than once. Each time the warrior would turn to steady her princess, then quickly continued into what became their descent down the mountain. 

*thud* *thud* *thud* 

Aurora steadied herself as the ground beneath her shook. Mulan unsheathed her sword. 

"What is it?" Aurora asked. Mulan quickly looked up and said, 

"Mountain troll." The ground shook again, the quivering increased as the beast approached. "Get behind something!" Mulan yelled over her shoulder. Aurora obeyed quickly. She found a rock three times her size and hid behind it, hoping Mulan could defeat the troll. 

Mulan hoped for the same. She knew she had to get Aurora to Philip. It would make Aurora happy, and Mulan needed that smile more than she cared to admit. The troll caught sight of her and immediately got a dopey smile on its face. Rule #1 of being a warrior: never let the enemy know what you fear. Mulan's hand was steady on the sword's hilt, though she feared the troll's height as it towered over her. Nearly fifteen feet high, Mulan attacked from the bottom. She rushed the creature and sliced through a third of its left ankle. It howled in pain, and Mulan covered her ears from the shrieking. 

Quickly recovering, Mulan attacked its left foot repeatedly, chopping of its smallest toe. Another howl of pain and Mulan thought she had the beast cornered. She needed it to lose its balance--

"Mulan?!" Aurora's head popped out the side of the rock. The troll looked down the hill and assessed the threat. "Mulan, are you alright?!" She yelled. 

"Aurora! Look out!" Mulan yelled as the troll took off in her direction. Aurora ducked behind the rock. 

"You have to move! Move, Princess!" Mulan shouted at her desperately.  _She can't die!_ Mulan thought. She ran after the troll, knowing she would not beat it to her princess. Sword drawn, she hustled, but the troll put too much balance on its left foot. Forgetting its outermost toe was no more, its ankle sliced, it toppled to the ground. 

The creature howled in pain, its eyes closed. Its arms flailed violently and Mulan shouted, 

"Get back, Princess!" Hearing her name, Aurora peeked around the rock in time to see Mulan approach the troll's head. About to scream for her to get away, she immediately recoiled as the warrior slid the blade cleanly through the troll's throat. Its head rolled down the mountainside and Aurora turned to vomit. 

Still retching, she groaned when Mulan approached her. 

"I need ... to bathe." She said heavily. Mulan smiled and nodded. Aurora's stomach lurched again; not because of the headless troll, but the way Mulan's upper lip disappeared when she smiled.  _A real smile._ Aurora realized.  _She's happy she saved me. She's happy she saved me? But why ... she could have had Philip to herself. That smile ..._ Aurora was pulled from her thoughts as Mulan said, 

"There's a riverbed nearby. There must be if a mountain troll lives here." She surmised. "It came from that direction." Mulan pointed, then led Aurora. 

"Only one more day, right, Mulan?" Aurora asked, tired. The warrior nodded. 

"Only one more day." She sighed. Aurora arched her eyebrows. 

"Are you sad the journey's ending?" She asked, unable to contain the hopefulness in her tone. It went unnoticed by Mulan who simply said, 

"No." Dejected, Aurora followed her closely to the river a short walk away. 

Slow-moving, the river was perfect for bathing. 

"You've no soap." Mulan observed. Aurora laughed. 

"I just need to soak. There is too much dirt on me for my liking. I haven't bathed since before my heart was taken from me." Her face darkened at the thought. She removed her headband and fluffed her hair. She turned to hand it to Mulan, but was suddenly self-conscious. Not wanting to be naked in front of Mulan, she began to stutter. "Um, I'll just ... find a rock?" Mulan looked nervously at the ground and nodded. Aurora rushed to the riverside and placed her headband on top of her cape. Mulan turned her back and Aurora realized there would be no getting out of her corset by herself. 

"Mulan?" She asked, tentatively. The warrior turned. 

"Yes, Princess?" 

"I require assistance." She said, businesslike. Now Mulan raised her eyebrows.  _Is she teasing me?_  

"With what?" 

"My corset." Aurora quipped and turned around. 

"Oh, I haven't much experience with these garments." Mulan admitted. Happy for any chance to touch the princess, however, she strode quickly over to Aurora and placed her weapons and satchel on the ground. 

"Just untie it and pull the strings through." 

"I know, I know." Mulan muttered as her hands swiftly untied and pulled the strings free. Minutes later, Aurora strode to the riverside and deftly hopped into the water. Waist-high, Aurora quickly ducked under. She surfaced and flipped her hair back. She sighed, realizing Mulan's back was turned again. 

"Are you going to stay like that the whole time?" Aurora asked. She heard what sounded like, 

"Yes, Princess." 

"Well, how are you to know if something attacks me?"

"Do not tempt me, Princess!" Mulan yelled over her shoulder, aggravated. Aurora smiled. 

"Tempt you to, what?" She teased. "Look?" 

"Princess, please ..." 

"Do you find me tempting?" Aurora pried. Mulan turned to argue, but stopped as she saw Aurora's nude torso. 

"Gods." She breathed. Quickly averting her eyes to the trees on the other side of the riverbed, she felt uncomfortable but not unpleasant in her groin. The tingling did not cease so she said, "Please bathe quickly." 

"Am I what you want Mulan?" Aurora asked, her voice not entirely free of desperation. "You are a warrior, after all. Aren't the best warriors meant to love princesses?"

"What about Philip?" Mulan asked. She groaned. "You love him." 

"You love him, too." Aurora countered. 

"Of course, but not as you do." Mulan admitted. "He and I fought many battles together. He saved my life many times, and I his. We are bonded." 

"A warrior's bond." Aurora scoffed. "What is a life saved without a true love?" 

"Philip is your true love!" Mulan yelled. "I cannot be that!" 

"Philip and my kingdom are no more!" Aurora screamed in reply. 

"You don't know that!" 

"I know if I fell asleep again, he wouldn't be able to wake me up." Aurora shouted. Mulan looked down again at Aurora, letting that realization sink in. 

"I've never known any love between women." 

"Nor I." Aurora said. Mulan stood, stoic. "If you don't get in here, I will stay underwater until you do." The princess challenged. 

"Do not be brash, princess. Just clean yourself and we can continue our journey to rescue--" She stopped as Aurora disappeared beneath the dark water. "Aurora!" She yelled, anticipating the princess to rise immediately. Seconds passed and she did not. Mulan quickly unlaced and pulled off her boots, anxiously looking at the spot where the princess disappeared. She yanked her cape from its fasteners, threw her satchel to the ground, and removed her chestplate. She jumped into the dark river waters and waded to Aurora, who she could clearly see. Placing her hands under the princess's shoulders she pulled her above water. 

Aurora smirked. 

"That was not funny, Princess!" Mulan yelled. Aurora splashed water onto Mulan, whose eyes narrowed as she spouted the water from her mouth back into Aurora's face. The princess chuckled, and the warrior found the corners of her mouth twitching. Aurora hesitantly moved toward her companion, then placed her hands on the warrior's hips. 

"I want to figure this out with you." She whispered. Mulan pushed her back and waded to the riverside, then deftly lifted herself to shore. 

"Only if we cannot rescue Philip." Mulan said as she began to reclothe herself. Aurora quickly finished her bath and joined Mulan on the riverbank. 

* 

The final day of the journey was filled with silence. They walked through barren desert with not even a tumbleweed for company. Each of the women held a secret hope they would not bring Philip back. While not openly recognizing those feelings, they couldn't make conversation either. Not until the large facade appeared on the horizon. 

"Princess! It's there!" Mulan said happily. 

"Did you have any doubt it would be?" Aurora snipped. Mulan turned. 

"Do you have an issue with me, Aurora?" She asked. "Is this a problem? What I feel for you is, for me, a problem as long as the possibility of Philip returning exists. Don't you understand, Princess? I cannot ... I took a vow to protect you. I need to return you to him if I am able." 

"Return me to him? As though I am some object of affection you trade? Just tossing me from your life as to please the man you love so dearly?"

"Because I do not love you, Princess!" Mulan shouted. Aurora flinched. Mulan cringed, hoping Aurora would catch her lie. 

"I suppose we shall journey to the library to rescue Philip, then." Aurora said, then walked toward the large building ahead. Mulan followed behind, dejected, frustrated with herself and Aurora. They remained silent until they arrived in the library's main reading room. Aurora immediately began scanning the books of ancient runes, hoping to find something. Her fingers grazed a wide book spine and her gaze drifted softly over it, then returned urgently. 

"Mulan--"

_TBC_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I found …. I think I found the book we need.” Aurora said, pulling it off the shelf.

“How did you find it so quickly?” Mulan asked.

“These are ancient runes.” Aurora muttered, pulling the book off the shelf. “This one,” She ran her fingers over a line fractured by partial circles. “Is the symbol for ‘illuminate.’ This is ‘blackness’ and this is ‘healing.’” She said, studying the spine. The last two symbols looked the same to Mulan, but she decided it would be best not to intrude on Aurora as she began to flip through the pages.

“When did you learn to read runes?” Mulan asked.

“I was eleven or so.”  Mulan hmphed her approval. Aurora ran her finger down a page, but stopped suddenly. She began reading so intently her nose nearly touched the page.

“What is it, Princess?” Mulan asked, pleased when Aurora did not protest the title.

“Chalk.” She said. “I need chalk or … or something to write with.” Mulan poured through every crevice in the expansive front room. The lobby of the Library at Alexandria was massive. Ten rooms on each of the three levels, Mulan knew she would not have to look in many to find some writing material. The tiles formed intricate patterns, differing by room and level. A square pool in the center reflected the light from the sky. Murals of great battles were painted on the far wall thirty feet high. Dark pillars offset the marble floors. Mulan expected it to be made of metals—gold, platinum, things with such intrinsic value. But she was stunned by its elegance and the way Aurora was remarkably suited to it.

She ducked into the room next door and hurriedly found small pieces of multi-coloured chalk. She raced back to Aurora and put them on the table. The princess fondled one and drew a circle on the ground. She turned it into a sort of pentagram. Aurora’s circle was five feet in diameter, encircling a five-point star. She began mumbling as she drew symbols on each of the points.

“Blackness … wise man … energy … power … time.” She finished the last one pointedly.

“This … this will take us to the land of the wraith?” Mulan asked

“It will point us in that direction.” Aurora said, looking up at Mulan, seated across from her. Mulan peered down at the strange drawing and wondered aloud,

“What do we do next?”

“It requires true love.” Aurora said as her expression darkened. “I’m not sure I can …”

“Think of Philip.” Mulan insisted. “It has worked before. It will work again. This magic is powerful, and I believe in you.” Aurora smiled a strange, cathartic smile. She rid herself of all emotion, preparing to muster the love she once held for Philip. The love she knew was fervently changing its allegiance.

_I used to believe Philip and I were made for each other. Now I see him as a single square on the chess board. It was magic when he touched me. I wanted him to keep touching me, but I no longer ache for his rough hands. Looking at him made my head spin, and I always wanted him looking at me. I wanted to feel his persistent lust for me, in addition to our love. But now … now …_

_Concentrate. Philip. Love. Philip._

Mulan watched as Aurora’s face squished in concentration. She stifled a giggle as the princess’s expression was nothing shy of adorable, while her hair sprung in different directions from beneath her tiara. Aurora was slightly battle-hardened, and the thought made Mulan smile with pride.

“It’s okay, Princess. You can do it.” Mulan placed her hands atop Aurora’s. “I believe in y—“ The floor began to spin. Then, suddenly, it dropped. The floor disappeared completely and Aurora screamed. Terrified, she groped for Mulan.

“Mulan! Mulan!” She shouted. Mulan tugged Aurora until her head was level with the warrior’s chest. Mulan kept her own fear under control, concentrating on their surroundings. Aurora trembled, but Mulan continued trying to see through the darkness.

They landed on ground with a **thud**. Aurora did not loosen her grip on Mulan’s shoulders. She guided Aurora through the fog until she realized they had no chance of finding Philip amidst the millions of souls floating above their heads. They were nothing more than wisps of fog, floating aimlessly, doomed to an eternity of worthlessness.

“Give me the amulet.” Mulan said. Aurora looked at her.

“What?”

“The amulet.” Mulan tried not to think about the blind faith Aurora had in her. Mulan took the amulet from its pouch and held it aloft.

“WRAITH!” She shouted. “I SUMMON THEE!” The fog parted instantly and a hooded black figure glided into view. Mulan shifted so Aurora was behind her and continued speaking to the wraith.

“Here, in your land, we have the power as you do in ours. Do as I command and the amulet shall be returned to you, no longer for mortal use.” Mulan said. “Bring us the soul of Prince Philip, lover of Princess Aurora of the Enchanted Forest.” The wraith stretched out its clammy, clawed arm and caught a wisp between its fingers. Wind rushed from the creature’s mouth and the wisp transformed into  Philip’s image.

Aurora’s fists clenched and Mulan moved to her side. Philip smiled.

“Aurora?” He asked. “How did you get here?” He turned. “And Mulan? You as well? I knew you would protect her, so why would you bring her here? Bring her to this land of absolute nothingness?”

“Because we need to bring you back!” Mulan insisted. “You are Aurora’s love and I promised her I would do everything I could to get you back. Now I have.”

“The wraith will not release me.” Philip said. “I am dead.” He said nonchalantly.

“Yes, yes you are.” Mulan said. “I am here to fix it.”

“You cannot.”

“Tell me what to do, then!” Mulan snapped. “Always for you! I fought battles for you and your lover. I nearly died protecting her. I nearly died trying to retrieve her stolen heart. I have fought for nothing but your love for this woman for years! I finally get to bring you back, and you tell me I can’t? I won’t accept it Philip, I will not fail in bringing Aurora’s true love out of this realm!”

“That is right. You shall not fail.” Aurora said. “Philip is no longer my true love.” She admitted. Philip’s head hung.

“You do not get to cower in front of us like the lost soul you are!” Aurora shouted. “You are the worst thing to ever happen to me! You … you wake me up, then you leave me! You charge Mulan with protecting me because she is better at it than you ever would have been. Because Mulan … Mulan knows loyalty. More importantly, she knows me.

“She knows me well enough to return my heart to its place. Mulan is more loyal than you could be. She does not ask why I know how to read runes, nor is she surprised when I exhibit a new skill. Mulan thinks of me as a woman with endless possibilities. Someone who does not believe I can love her, though she loves me.”

“I—“

“Do not deny it, Mulan.” Aurora said, silencing her. “I once told you I know true love when I see it. What do you think got us here?” She insisted. “Philip, Mulan has not thought of anyone else since you left. She thinks only of me and lusts after no one. Not even you … You whom I assumed she loved from the moment I met her. I was wrong. And I have never been happier to be proven incorrect.

“Mulan is going to get the two of us out of this realm. I trust her fully.” Mulan stiffened at her side.

“I understand.” Philip conceded. “I’m sorry I could not have been the person you need.” He turned to Mulan. “I can point you in the right direction.” Mulan nodded, unaware of what she agreed to and stunned by Aurora’s admission of love.

“Wraith.” Aurora said to the creature still hovering behind Philip. “We will return your amulet as you set Philip’s soul free. He must be taken to the afterlife of comfort and bliss.” Mulan tossed the amulet at the creature. Snatching it from midair, the creature placed its hand over Philip’s head and he materialized fully, transforming from his semi-transparent state.

“Hold hands.” Philip demanded. Aurora grabbed Mulan’s confused fingers, and a sphere of light surrounded their grip. Philip placed his hands on their shoulders and nudged their path toward the familiar. Mulan cast an apologetic look at Philip who refused to look at either of them.

_Coward._ She thought.

Then they landed on a strange surface. Dark in colour, Mulan looked around with an arm protectively wrapped around Aurora’s waist. At least, she told herself it was a subconscious protective gesture. Mulan unsheathed her sword just as a beast barreled in their direction at a speed neither of them believed possible.

As it approached, Mulan drove her sword through its front. It stopped, and she glanced around to the buildings on either side of the strange ground.

“Hey!” An angry human head popped out from the monstrosity. Mulan let go of Aurora and shoved her sword in the stranger’s face.

“What realm is this?” She demanded.

“Realm?” The stranger asked. Mulan formulated a response as Emma came running from one of the buildings. She stopped suddenly at the edge.

“Mulan?” She asked. “Aurora?” Mary Margaret appeared behind her.

“Is this your realm?” Mulan asked. Emma nodded.

“Put the sword down, Mulan.” Mary Margaret said. Mulan sheathed her sword as a small crowd gathered around the accident.

“No worries, sir.” Emma said to the monster’s pilot. “We will get everything paid for and fixed.” She began reassuring him. Aurora finally said,

“Mulan and I need to talk.”

“I don’t think—“

“We must talk.”

“No. Princess, what you said was a mistake. I do not—“

“What happened?” Mary Margaret asked.

“That is a lengthy tale.” Aurora said, smiling wistfully.

“A lengthy tale which will require a lot of ale.” Mulan joked. Aurora laughed.

“Well, you could come back to our place!” Mary Margaret said excitedly. “Girl talk!” She smiled, then saddened slightly. “I have missed that.”

“Yeah, you two should, um, blend in.” Emma said, finished with the pilot.

“What is this substance?” Mulan asked, looking at the ground.

“Pavement. Asphalt.” Emma said. “It’s a road.”

“Obviously, but why do you have such monsters walk around on it?” Aurora asked.

“Cars.” Emma smiled incredulously. “They, um, well they make travel a lot faster.”

“Brilliant.” Aurora sighed in wonder.

“Let’s go, then!” Mary Margaret said as Emma began clearing the crowd.

“Nothing to see here, folks!” She shouted. “Keep it moving.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma took Mulan to Granny’s to get her and Aurora a room out of the loft. Emma and Mulan arrived at the apartment twenty minutes behind Mary Margaret and Aurora. Mulan tried to adjust to the strange indoor lighting.

“You can put your sword down anywhere.” Emma said, throwing her leather jacket onto a chair. Mary Margaret rushed to hang it in the coat closet.

“Yes. Just put it down anywhere.” She smiled. “Aurora’s getting cleaned up.”

“She does have an annoying need to bathe.” Mulan said.

“People bathe every day here.” Mary Margaret said. Mulan arched an eyebrow.

“Strange.” She quipped. Emma chuckled.

“I can get you some normal clothes.” She said.

“These are normal clothes.” Mulan said. “I like my armor.

“It’s not much good here.” Emma insisted. Mulan acquiesced.

“Follow me.” Emma led her to the bedroom and rummaged through her closet. She pulled out grey and blue pieces of fabric.

“Shit, you’re going to need one of these.” She began pulling things out of drawers. Mulan watched, interested. “I’m not sharing any of those …” Emma trailed off. She threw what Mulan only assumed was clothing on the bed and said, “There!”

“What, um, what exactly are those?” Mulan asked, suddenly wishing for the familiar comfort of her sword.

“T-shirt and jeans?” Emma said. “Sometimes I realize there are perks to not growing up in Fairy Tale Land.” She muttered and grabbed the darkest fabric. “These—“

“I get those. Pants are pants.” Mulan said, insulted. “I just … the rest is strange.” She admitted.

“Well, pants are first.” Emma insisted. Mulan did not hesitate to wriggle out of her boots and pants to put on Emma’s. She took off her chest plate and cape.

“What next?” She asked. Emma held up plain grey fabric with three holes toward the top.

“T-shirt. Head through the middle, arms through the sides.”

“Oh.” Mulan said. She did as Emma said, but immediately found it uncomfortable. Emma laughed.

“It’s on backwards.”

“There’s a proper—“

“Method to the madness, Mulan. I promise.” Emma said. “You can manage armor but can’t put on a damn t-shirt. I will never, never get used to this.” She muttered, pulling the shirt over Mulan’s head and saying,

“Oh! Right. Throw this on first.” Emma said, thrusting an even smaller piece of fabric into Mulan’s hand.

“What is this?”

“You have corsets, we have these.” Emma said. “It’s just the um …” She motioned to her chest. “Upper region.” Mulan nodded and put, what did Emma call it? Sports bra? Put the sports bra over her head, followed by the t-shirt.

“The jacket I know.” Mulan said, grabbing the bright blue faux leather jacket and stuffing her arms in the sleeves. Emma smiled.

“You look good.” Emma assured her.

“Thank you.” Mulan replied, wondering why Emma felt she needed reassurance. Even more curious was how reassured she became following Emma back to the main area of the loft.

“Mulan!” Mary Margaret smiled. “You look so … normal.” She said.

“This normal is strange but … comfortable.” Mulan admitted. “Strange and soft.” She amended.

“Cotton truly is a wonder of the natural world.” Emma sighed. “How’s Aurora doing?” She asked Mary Margaret.

“Great. She’s just getting dressed. Her hair took awhile.” She sighed nostalgically. “She should be out soon. Mulan, would you care to tell us how you got back here?”

“I must start at the beginning, and Aurora must be here.” She said. “Aurora and I are … at … a strange place.”

“You’re in a strange realm.” Emma countered. “What’s up?” She asked. Mary Margaret handed them cups of tea. Mulan sipped hers slowly.

“She’s having issues with true love.”

“Oh!” Mary Margaret squealed. “What kind of issues? Those are the most satisfying to solve.”

“She thinks she’s in love with someone other than Philip.”

“Really?” Mary Margaret asked, suddenly confused.

“Whom?” Emma asked, but Mulan shook her head.

“This is the princess’s tale.”

“Okay, she should be almost—“ Mulan nearly spat out her tea as Aurora entered the room.

“Is it too much?” She asked, suddenly uncomfortable. Mulan’s eyes raked over more of Aurora than she would have dreamed to see. Mary Margaret was smaller-chested than the princess, heavily emphasized by that dress. It was simple and lilac, similar colouring to the dress she wore throughout their time together. The hem stopped several inches above her knees and while the neckline was straight across, Aurora’s chest was pushed so far upward Mulan felt uncomfortable staring.

“Wow.” Emma said. “You look … great. You should wear short dresses more often. Unless you’re uncomfortable. I can get you pants and a t-shirt.” She offered.

“No, I just feel awkward being so heavily on display.” Aurora admitted.

“I agree.” Mary Margaret said. “I thought it would look great, but it’s very—“

“You look lovely, Princess.” Mulan said. Aurora’s face softened.

“Really?” She asked. Mulan nodded. Emma looked between them suspiciously.

“Sit.” Emma said, gesturing to the couch. Aurora sat next to Mulan whose eyes drifted slowly over the princess from a new angle.

Aurora told the story of their venture. She slightly hyperbolized the troll battle and downplayed her brilliance in the Library at Alexandria, which Mulan played up. They stumbled through the world of the wraith, trying to dodge the uncomfortable points of conversation.  

“So you couldn’t get Philip back?” Mary Margaret asked. Both Aurora and Mulan nodded.

“Then I don’t see what the problem is.” Emma said. “If Philip isn’t here, Aurora has every right to move on.”

“First love is true love, though. You can’t move on from that—not really.”

“First love is not true love, Mary Margaret.” Emma said harshly. Mulan got the impression the conversation no longer regarded them.

“Then what is it, Emma?” She asked, her voice strained between lover and mother.

“It’s mistakes. First love is messy and sometimes heartbreaking and then you move on.” She insisted. Mary Margaret thought about this.

“I suppose you are the expert in messy love affairs.” She conceded.

“More than you know.” Emma quipped.

“What?” Mary Margaret asked. “What don’t I know?”

“You know what? I’ll tell you later with David. I’d rather get it all out at once and never talk about it again.”

Mulan shifted uncomfortably. She never did well with family. Blood loyalty had never been important to her. Mulan was loyal to those she owed and those she loved. Family rarely crossed into those categories.

Aurora stood and dragged Mulan into Mary Margaret’s corner of the loft.

“We need to tell them.” She whispered.

“Tell them what?”

“Mulan!” Aurora pleaded.

“Do you want to tell them you’re in love with me? Because I’ll simply say you are deluded and your judgment is clouded from losing Philip again.”

“You know that would be a lie!”

“Do I?” Mulan pressed.

“Yes.” Aurora insisted. “Do you not understand? I want you. However frightening you may find that prospect. I am entitled to my true love! And my true love is you.”

“You believe you are entitled to many things, Princess. I am not entrusted nor loaned to anyone.”

“You know my loyalty is not readily won, Mulan. Yet you have it.”

“Loyalty is not love.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No.”

“Mulan, listen to me. For once, just listen to me. Your hands helped pull us through to the world of the wraith. It was our love, which also got us out. There is no other explanation. I know you reciprocate. I know you do, so stop lying to me!”

“Aurora, you don’t understand.” Mulan said.

“Then tell me!” She pleaded. “Help me understand!”

“I cannot be seen as weak!” Mulan admitted. “As a woman, the first woman in many encampments and battles, my masculinity is put to the test at every turn. As a warrior, my inability to love a man would be looked upon as weakness. Do you understand, Princess? It’s you and how everyone in the Enchanted Forest will look at me differently.

“I am not meant for this.” She continued. “I find you all but irresistible but refrained myself thus far. Now you’re here, in front of me, in such little garments, I’m conflicted. You are now a weakness of mine, Princess. I cannot have weaknesses for they will be exploited, and I care far too much about you to do that.”

“So is my love more an inconvenience or a burden for you?” Aurora asked, eyes narrowed.

“Neither—“

“Are you two alright over there?” Mary Margaret asked from her chair.

“We are perfectly clear.” Aurora quipped. “I am in love with Mulan and she thinks I am deluded.”

“I do not think you are deluded.” She replied.

“Well you certainly are.” Aurora snapped.

“It just can’t happen!” Mulan shouted.

“Why not?” Emma asked.

“Because it just … can’t.” Mulan finished lamely.

“Our true love took us to and led us from the land of the wraith and you still question it!”

“Because it … it just can’t.” Mulan felt her resistance weaken significantly.

“It can’t.” Aurora said. “You hear this? It can’t. That’s her reasoning!”

“So, wait, you guys have true love?”

“Yes.” Aurora answered before Mulan could say anything.

“Hmm.” Emma scoffed. “Maybe Storybrooke should start a club. Or a website: FairytaleHarmony.com or something.”

“Then it’s true … first love isn’t true love?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Well it was.” Mulan said. “Philip woke Aurora up with true love’s kiss. But … it seems to have changed its allegiance.”

“It. It!” Aurora said.

“I think it’s great.” Emma said. “Storybrooke could use a bit of the 21st century.” Both Mulan and Aurora looked at her quizzically.

“I do not get that reference.” Aurora finally said.

“I see. Here, I’ll take you back to Granny’s and you two can … work it out.” Emma decided.

“There’s nothing to decide! Don’t you see? It’s completely unacceptable.” Mulan said, exasperated.

“Not here.” Emma said firmly.

“Really?” Aurora asked. “It’s okay?”

“It better be.” Emma said harshly. “I’ll kick anyone’s ass who says otherwise.” 


End file.
